


Pickup Lines, Laughs, and B-boying

by sjjwewkkjosomwas



Series: Love Found A Way [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, its not even that good but it wrote it at 2 AM and added it to the story, sometimes its a bumpy rode before love, why did i write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjjwewkkjosomwas/pseuds/sjjwewkkjosomwas
Summary: Jun really likes Minghao. He knew it the moment he met him yet the other seems to hate him.





	1. Jun's Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely have more to this story, but I want to see the reaction to it. The story reveals how Jun and Minghao got together. A prequel of sorts to the Meanie part of this series.

**_Early September_ **

Minghao was thankful that his friends from high school, Mingyu and Seokmin, were at the same college as him. Minghao wouldn't consider himself that introverted, but he knew it would be difficult for him if he didn't have a friend around him. Sadly, he was the odd one out of the trio and got stuck with a stranger as a roommate while Mingyu and Seokmin were roommates. Luckily, they were just one floor below Minghao so it wasn't all that bad.

"Yo Minghao," his roommate, Bambam, called out to him so he could hear him over his music.

Minghao paused his music and looked over at the other. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen this new dance?" Bambam asked, turning his phone around. "The song is by Silento. I gotta learn these moves," the other said with a smile.

"I think I saw some cover videos of it the other day."

"Really?! Let's make one!"

Bambam was a dancer like Minghao, and the two appreciated dance trends which helped them get along well when they first met. It had only been two weeks since the school year began, but Minghao felt like Bambam had been his friend for a while already.

"Are you gonna put it on your YouTube channel?" Minghao questioned.

"Duh! No reason to make a video if you aren't gonna show off."

Minghao felt anxious about the situation, but he had promised to make a couple videos with Bambam already. They even did some roommate tag to help each other get to know each other. Minghao read through some comments on the video and got embarrassed over all the people saying how handsome or cute he looked. Since then, he has been wary to be on more videos. He would probably get too embarrassed after thinking about those comments.

"When do you want to film it?"

"I don't know. I want to ask my boy Yugyeom to join too. Speaking of which, I need to go meet him before class," Bambam said as he quickly through on his shoes and grabbed his back pack.

"You always seem dressed up even when you aren't," Minghao observed. Bambam had on a plain black shirt that was tucked into some ripped jeans, ankle boots, and a pink hat.

"It is all about how you present yourself," Bambam said with a laugh as he put in some earrings and put on a couple rings. "See ya."

"Bye," Minghao replied.

Silence filled the room. Minghao didn't really enjoy being in the room alone. It was weird for him. He pulled out his phone and message on the group chat he had with Seokmin and Mingyu to see where they were.

"Yo are you guys free right now?"

"Mingyu is at art class right now. I'm with these guys I met at the gym. Come to the dining area if you are free."

"On my way."

Minghao slipped on some shoes and put his headphones back on. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror and decided his tshirt and shorts were good enough. His legs were thin, but Bambam's were much thinner at least.

 

"Minghao," Seokmin called out to him when he got to the dining hall, "over here."

Minghao let his headphones fall around his neck as he took a seat next to Seokmin.

"You guys, this is my friend from high school, Minghao. This is Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jun. They are a year above us."

"Hey," Minghao said to the group.

"Nice to meet you," Seungcheol said to him, extending a hand. Jeonghan just smiled while Jun just nodded.

Seokmin and Seungcheol told Minghao about the quick basketball game they had in the gym while Jeonghan and Jun talked about something else. Eventually the two got roped into the conversation, and Jeonghan retold how he easily did a layup past them. Jun was called out for messing around more than playing. He scratched at his head and said, playfully, "Oh, did I?"

Minghao laughed slightly at the action causing Jun to smile warmly at him. Minghao felt a weird pang in his heart, but he didn't have time to think about it because his phone started ringing.

"Ah it's my mom. One second," he said to the others as he shifted away. "Hello, mom. How are you?" He began speaking in Chinese. Seokmin was unphased by the action, but the other boys perked up, especially Jun.

When Minghao finished the call, he turned back to all eyes on him. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he looked between the people staring at him. "Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We didn't realize you were Chinese," Seungcheol observed. "But sorry. That's rude for us to stare."

"What part of China are you from?" Jun asked in Chinese.

It was Minghao's turn to be surprised, but he still replied easily. "Anshan in Liaoning. What about you?"

"Shenzhen in Guangdong. I moved her in the beginning of high school."

"Me too," Minghao replied.

The two smiled at each other. Instantly, the two conversed and shared stories with each other in their native tongue. Minghao explained how hard it was to adapt to a new language, but he had Mingyu and Seokmin to help him. Jun explained that he didn't really have anyone as he was too shy to try and make friends. Minghao was surprised by this remark as the older seemed like someone that oozed confidence.

"Really? You seem like someone who makes friends easily."

"Now I can. Sort of. It's easier for me to talk to people now since I am more confident with the language, but I still get nervous around big crowds or when I'm suddenly roped into a conversation."

"I know how that fells," Minghao said with a giggle.

"That was cute," Jun said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Minghao was flustered by the sudden statement, but his phone began to ring again before Jun could reply.

"What's up, Bambam?"

"Dude, I left my key in the room. Where are you? I need to grab something before my next class."

"Oh okay. I'm just in the dining hall so I will be right there." Minghao hung up and quickly stood up. "It was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta let my roommate into our room. See you later, Seokmin."

Jun tried to say something to Minghao, but the younger was already walking away quickly.

"You good, Jun?" Seungcheol asked as Jun stared after Minghao.

"I wanted to ask for his number," Jun remarked.

"Minghao is private. He doesn't give out his contact info so easily nor does he share much about himself," Seokmin observed before continuing his conversation with Jeonghan.

"But he just told me all that," Jun whispered to himself. Something about Minghao made him feel at home. His heart hurt thinking about how he may not see him again.

 

* * *

 

**_Early October_ **

"Minghao! Sit next to me," Jun called out to Minghao as the 97-line trio showed up to where he was sitting with Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua. The four had been chilling outside the food shops, trying to decide if they wanted to go to a movie later that night. Minghao quieted an eyebrow at Jun, deciding to sit in the space next to Joshua instead. Seokmin took a seat next to Jun and Mingyu sat across from them.

"You have been hitting on him for a month now, and still nothing?" Seokmin teased.

"Shut up," Jun pouted. He was glad for the space between him and Minghao now so he could vent to Seokmin.

"He still hasn't even given me his number."

"How did you ask for it?" Mingyu inquired.

"The first time I used a pickup line."

"Dang! Wrong move," Seokmin said.

"He rejected so I waited a couple days and just asked normally. I said it was so it would be easier to communicate if we wanted to hangout."

"He rejected that?" Mingyu asked.

"He said we don't hangout alone so we wouldn't need to be in direct contact," Jun sighed.

"I told you he doesn't give out his information lightly," Seokmin pointed out before leaving Jun to sulk while he asked Mingyu about some class.

Jun couldn't understand why Minghao was so private. They seemed to hit it off so well when they first met. They shared hardships about moving and spoke comfortably in their native tongue with each other. That was something Jun was only able to do with his family. Maybe that's why talking with Minghao made his heart flutter so much. Seokmin claimed Minghao didn't share much, but he seemed to share easily with Jun that time. Then again, Minghao could be comfortable sharing that story.

"Jun? Jun??? Yo, Junhui!" Seungcheol called out to him.

Jun came out of his thoughts and looked at the older with a confused expression. "What? Why are you calling me?"

"Were you still up for the movies? We'd like if you could drive some of us."

"Oh yeah, sure. How many?"

Seungcheol counted around the table and replied, "My car can hold three others so just two would go with you."

"That's fine with me. You're parked near me, right?"

"Yeah. We will meet up at 9."

The group agreed on the plans and went their separate ways, most to their afternoon classes or to their respective dorms. Jun couldn't help stare after Minghao as he headed off with Mingyu and Seokmin. He felt a pang in his heart again.

 

9 o'clock rolled around and went with Jun waiting by his car with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Joshua ended up deciding not to come last minute. The oldest was starting to get anxious as he kept checking his watch. "You told Seokmin where we were parked right?"

"Yeah," replied Jun. "I told him we were in C3, right outside the mailroom office." Jun pointed across the way to the mailroom building, easily seen by them from the cars. The trio waited there another ten minutes before Seokmin and Mingyu finally showed up.

"It's almost 9:30," Seungcheol said with a tone of annoyance and worry. "You could've texted that you would be late."

"Yeah, sorry," Mingyu said. "We got roped into some things and lost track of time."

"Where's Minghao?" Jun asked, realizing the lack of one in the trio.

"Oh right. He forgot his room key, remembering halfway over, and had to go get it. Apparently, his roommate will be out later so he would be stuck if he didn't get it."

"Should we all wait for him?" Jeonghan asked. "The movie starts soon."

"Let's just have Jun wait for him while the rest of us get tickets and seats," Seokmin suggested.

"Wh-what?" Jun stuttered.

"Sounds good. The movie just came out last week, and I want to see it before I can't avoid spoilers anymore," Seungcheol said, unlocking his car. The others piled in as Jun tried to question the plan.

Seokmin set a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm trying to help you out. It'll only be for like ten minutes, but you'll be alone with Minghao."

"He might get mad at you guys for leaving him," Jun countered.

"That's our problem. Trust me. The best way to get people comfortable and talking with each other is to leave them alone with each other."

"I don't know if-"

"You'll see I'm right soon," Seokmin sang, a huge smile on his face, as he climbed into the car. They drove off, leaving Jun waiting. Minghao took another ten minutes to arrive, a confused look plastered on his face.

"I know I'm late, but I'm pretty sure the others were ahead of me."

"They were," Jun said cooly. "They decided to go on ahead to get tickets and spots to sit. Climb in."

"Just us? Why couldn't they just wait?" Minghao questioned.

"We will see them down there," Jun said, trying not to be hurt by Minghao's displeasure to the situation.

The younger stayed put for a second before climbing into the car. Jun decided he wanted to be out of this situation as soon as possible and wasted no time with unnecessary chatter. He didn't like this idea of forcing Minghao to talk to him even if he didn't want to. Jun didn't think Seokmin would be right.

That idea was justified when Minghao took to looking out the window and tapping along to the beat of the song playing on the radio. Jun stayed focused on the road, trying not to think about how much he wanted to comfortably talk with Minghao. Sadly, they hadn't done that in a while. Jun couldn't help his friendliness towards the other after their first meeting nor could he help expressing his feeling of interest. He didn't think he was being too bold or annoying. It was just simple pickup lines or compliments. However, every time Minghao called him gross, gave him a cold shoulder, or side eyed him. Jun didn't know which one made him feel worse.

The ride only took a couple minutes, but it felt like hour long awkward silence. "You were unusually quiet," Minghao said as Jun parked. Jun looked over at the other, but Minghao wasn't looking at him. Instead, he just stepped out of the car. Jun felt his mood drop as he slowly got out of the car. "Not even a line?" Minghao questioned as they walked up to the front of the movie theater. "Seems someone's confidence is low," Minghao teased.

On other days, Jun would be understanding of Minghao's sass as he does it with everyone, but Jun had too many feelings in his head at the moment. Feelings that clouded his ability to filter his words.

"Why would I use a line on someone who is just going to ignore me? Don't even act like you would've talked with me if I said something in the car," Jun hissed. Minghao stopped in his tracks.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Sorry. You should go enjoy the movie. I'm not in the mood," Jun rushed his words before walking quickly to his car again. He paid no mind to Minghao calling after him and just drove back up to the school.

He made his way back to his dorm and flopped on his bed. His phone began to buzz with messages from Seokmin and Seungcheol, but he just shut it off. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes. Maybe he should just give up on Minghao. It was obvious the other didn't like him even as just a friend. There first conversation wasn't anything special.

 

* * *

 

**_Late October_ **

Minghao noticed Jun didn't acknowledge him or talk to him for the next two weeks. Every time Minghao came up to the group, everyone would greet him but Jun. When plans were being made and he had something to say, everyone would look at him but Jun. Goodbyes were given by everyone but Jun. Everything without Jun.

Minghao had felt bad for making Jun snap at him that night, but he never meant to make the other completely hate him. Then again, what reason had he actually given him to like him in the first place.

"You were a dick," Mingyu told Minghao.

"Agree," Seokmin added.

The three were chilling in the duo's dorm, some jazz music filling the air as background noise. Minghao had decided to vent to the two about how Jun had been acting towards him lately.

"Did you even want to be friends?"

"If he stopped hitting on me," Minghao said.

"Then you should've been direct with your rejection. Instead, you just made it seem like you hated his existence," Mingyu replied.

Minghao frowned at the statement, but he knew it was true. He wasn't a PDA type, and he didn't like Jun openly flirting. It annoyed him. The annoyance towards flirting turned into annoyance whenever he was around Jun, but Minghao knew he was a good guy. The others enjoyed him and he made conversation with them well. In fact, Minghao wasn't always his focus before anyway. "God. I'm a dick," Minghao sighed, burying his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do? If you don't care to be his friend, then don't do anything. It's not like you need to talk to him when we are with the others. But, if you want to be his friend, then I'd start with apologizing."

"Also, do something nice if you apologize," Mingyu added.

"Like what?"

"We can't come up with everything for you, Minghao," Seokmin laughed.

"Right," Minghao sighed.

 

Minghao found out from Seungcheol that Jun went to the coffee shop on campus every Saturday morning after he woke up. The younger decided that would be a good time to talk to Jun alone without making a scene.

Minghao went into the coffee shop a little after 9 and saw Jun sitting in the back corner. He was reading a book and sipping coffee. Minghao walked over and asked, "Can I sit?"

Jun looked startled by Minghao for a second before letting his face fall blank. He looked back down at his book and casually said, "You can sit where you want. I'm not stopping you." Minghao could hear the sharpness of his words. He really had been treating Jun badly.

Minghao sat down and waited for Jun to put down his book. However, the older kept reading like Minghao wasn't even there. After a couple minutes, Minghao decided to just talk even if the other didn't listen or reply. It seems he would get a taste of his own medicine.

"I want to start by saying I'm sorry for that night. For being so rude to you this whole time." Jun's eyes stayed on his book. "I realized that if I wasn't happy with your flirting I should've been direct. I ended up just being really rude instead of trying to let you know my feelings properly."

Minghao let the words linger in the air, waiting for a response. The silence stayed for a couple minutes before Jun marked his page, set his book down, and stared back at Minghao with a blank expression. The guy was either a great actor or was too pissed at Minghao to give him the benefit of emotions.

"I was rude to you Jun. I should've just said I wasn't interested instead of treating you like shit."

"That would've been nice," Jun replied coldly.

"We had a good talk when we first met, but I just...I don't have people be so direct with me like how you were. I'm not someone people usually flirt with."

"Well, I'm someone who flirts. I'm just like that. Friends or those I am interested in."

"I realize that now," Minghao said. "I'm sorry. I want to get to know you better as a friend. Oh, here." Minghao took his phone from his pocket and opened it up to his messages. "Put in your number."

Jun stared at the phone being offered to him. Minghao didn't even realize this was a gesture Jun had been waiting for. Although, the younger could tell Jun was contemplating heavily before slowly taking the phone and typing in his number. He sent Minghao's name as a message and felt his phone buzz. Jun pulled out his phone and saved the number while Minghao took his own back and did the same.

"Yeah so if you want to meet up or talk just message-"

"See you later, Minghao," Jun said abruptly, leaving Minghao, mouth still open from talking mid-sentence. The younger just had to watch as the older walked away. He thought he had repaired things, but this was a wound that would take time to heal.

It had barely been three months since school started and so much had happened already. So much was yet to come.


	2. Two Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems there are emotions brewing in Minghao he hadn't felt before, but are they what Jun has been hoping for? Will his hopes be the fall of him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer because I kept changing things around a lot. Especially the ending so I hope you enjoy it. If you read Part 1 to this series, the Meanie fic, then you might recognize some JunHao moments I mentioned in that one.

**_Early November_ **

It took another week for Jun to warm back up to Minghao. Even then, it was just a simple text here or there about group plans. In person, only a wave hello or goodbye, but he began to look at the younger when he talked like the others instead of ignoring. It was slight progress, and Minghao was okay with that.

One day, Jun took the open seat next to Minghao in the dining hall instead of across the table. Minghao couldn't help but give a smile. Jun gave one back. The two began casual conversation. Jun complained about his classes while Minghao expressed annoyance with his roommate. "The punk wants me in every one of his videos lately. I keep telling him to get his other friends involved, but, apparently, they are all into clubs and other things on campus."

"Videos?"

"Oh yeah. He is a Youtuber. He reacts to videos, does challenges, and makes dance videos."

"Can I see some?" Jun said with a smile.

Minghao took out his phone and went to Bambam's page. He scrolled through to a video he wasn't in and handed it to Jun. "This is him on the right and his friend Yugyeom on the left. Apparently, Yugyeom loves Chris Brown so they do covers of his songs together."

Jun watched intently, making funny faces whenever he reacted. Minghao giggled at his expressions, and Jun looked over at the other, slightly embarrassed. "What?"

"You have funny reactions. It's surprising that such a handsome face could look that way."

"Oh, you think I'm handsome, HaoHao?" Jun cooed.

Minghao frowned. "Don't get cocky. Also, don't call me that."

Jun nodded. "Sorry. I'll take note of that. Now, where is a video with you in it?" Jun began scrolling through Bambam's videos, but Minghao snatched the phone from him quickly.

"You can look those up on your own. They are embarrassing."

"Then, why do you film them?"

"I don't know. He asks. And, I miss dancing."

Jun quilted an eyebrow at Minghao, a slight frown forming on his face. "You don't dance anymore?"

"Just for fun. I don't have the time to be in a club or on the b-boy team they have here."

"Woah," Jun said excitedly. "You b-boy?"

"Used to. Like I said, don't have the time right now."

"I'd love for you to show me your skills sometime," Jun said, putting his chin in his hand. "I could even show you some of my moves."

"You have moves?"

"I know wushu. Oh! Bambam should have me in a video. We could show off all our different dance skills."

Minghao laughed at Jun's excitement. He found himself enjoying the older more lately. That easy way of talking they had when they first met was coming back. Maybe it never went away. Maybe Minghao just had avoided Jun too much to notice how well they clicked.

"I don't think you just invite yourself into someone's videos. But, I will tell Bambam in case he likes the idea."

Jun's smile made Minghao smile. Across the table, Mingyu and Seokmin were watching the two interact with expecting gazes. "I told Jun," Seokmin whispered to Mingyu, "that they just needed time alone to talk."

"Psh. That doesn't work," Mingyu replied.

"Always works," Seokmin retorted.

 

* * *

 

 

**To Jun:**

_Hey. Bambam loves your video idea. He wondered if you were free tomorrow around 5. He rented out one of the dance rooms in the gym._

**From Jun:**

_Completely free~ I can't believe he liked my idea. I've been watching a lot of his videos lately ;)_

**To Jun:**

_What's with the winking face?_

**From Jun:**

_You do well in the videos. I watched all the ones you were in~_

**To Jun:**

_Ah why??? I don't like being in them..._

**From Jun:**

_The videos say otherwise~ You have natural charisma so you do well_

**To Jun:**

_Cut the flirting..._

**From Jun:**

_I'm giving a compliment -3- doesn't mean I'm flirting...I might be a little though~_

**To Jun:**

_Just meet us in dance room 2 at 5 tomorrow ok?_

**From Jun:**

_See you then! You'll be blown away by my moves. Also, happy birthday._

**To Jun:**

_How did you know when my birthday is?_

**From Jun:**

_You said it in your roommate tag with Bambam. A lot of people have commented happy birthday on the video._

**To Jun:**

_I don't like to read the comments much...I get embarrassed..._

**From Jun:**

_They like you~ they have good taste_

**To Jun:**

_Again, with the flirting..._

**From Jun:**

_See you tomorrow! And look outside your door for your present._

Minghao was puzzled by the last text and ran over to his door, throwing it open. He half expected Jun to be standing there with a present, but there was just a box on the ground. For some reason, he felt a little saddened by the fact that Jun wasn’t there to give it to him. He picked up the box and opened it, revealing some silver earrings. They were very simple, but Minghao found himself smiling widely at them. A folded note inside read: Happy Birthday Minghao! with a little heart next to it. A warm feeling rose in Minghao’s chest, but he decided to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao was stretching while Bambam set up his camera. It was a nice one which he invested in when his channel had gained a lot of subscribers. He said it wasn't a big deal to get which made Minghao realize Bambam was well off with money. Then again, his clothing should've given that away too.

Jun knocked on the door before walking in, attracting the duo's attention. He wore a simple tshirt and some sweats like Minghao. Jun smiled over at Minghao but went over to Bambam first.

"I'm Jun,” he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"What's up man!" Bambam greeted him with a bro hug and a huge smile, like he usually does. "I want to say I've heard good things, but Minghao doesn't say much about you. Or anything for that matter." Bambam laughed until he caught the glare Minghao was giving him. He let the laugh drift into awkward coughing before turning back to Jun.

"He told me about your idea and it seemed pretty cool. If you don't mind, there is gonna be a section where Minghao and I do a dance we came up with. Otherwise, it'll be mostly freestyle."

"Your video. I was just surprised you like the idea. I've been watching your videos lately."

"Make sure to hit that subscribe button," Bambam said as he made his way to his camera again.

Jun went to sit over where Minghao was stretching and joined him. As the older sat down, he noticed the silver earrings Minghao was wearing. “You’re wearing the earrings?”

“Yeah. I like them,” Minghao said with a slight smile. The tops of his ears were becoming red.

“Good to hear,” Jun said with a smile.  

A couple minutes later, Bambam announced that they were ready to begin. "Let me do my greeting," he said to the two. "What's up everyone? Double B here. Today I'll be doing a dance video with Hao again and his friend, Jun." Bambam gestured back to the two who waved at the camera. "Hope you enjoy." Bambam went over to where his phone was plugged into a speaker and began playing some music. "Let's just freestyle it. Dance battle, ya know." The other two nodded.

Bambam started off with some fancy footwork and body rolls before getting into more complicated movements. Minghao went after him, starting off with some footwork before going into his b-boy moves.

Jun couldn't help how his eyes got wide and entranced by Minghao's moves. His heart fluttered at the smile Minghao wore when he gestured to Jun to take his turn.

Jun pulled himself back into the beat and began to move to the music. Suddenly, he did a kick flip, landing on the ground, and coming back up easily. Bambam and Minghao couldn't help the whoops and gasps that escaped their mouths at the spectacle. Bambam rushed to his phone, pausing the music, before he ran back to give Jun a high five.

"That was so cool, man! How'd you even do that?"

"I've been learning wushu since middle school."

"You looked so cool," Minghao said.

Jun felt a blush rise on his cheeks, and his brain felt out of sorts as he tried to compliment Minghao back. "Well your moves were...the way you... so cool. Yeah. You looked cool."

Minghao tried to hide his smile, but he fell into a fit of giggles over how Jun stumbled over his words.

"Well, let's get back to it," Bambam said.

They danced for over an hour, sometimes being serious and other times doing weird moves. Jun became a hype man when Bambam and Minghao did their short dance cover. At the end of their dance session, they all bid goodbye to the camera.

"Hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure to like and subscribe. I'm out!" Bambam threw his hand over the camera at the last line and ended the recording. "That's gonna be a lot to edit."

Jun was resting against the wall, rubbing his legs, when Minghao sat next to him. "Fun huh?"

"Of course. I thought you didn't like filming the videos."

"I'll be embarrassed later when I see the comments. They always call me cute and whatnot. A lot of his fans have a crush on me."

"They should get in line," Jun mumbled.

"Hm?"

"They're not wrong. You have a cute look sometimes."

"You think so?" Minghao said cutely as he held his face, squishing his cheeks slightly. Jun laughed and looked away. His blush had to be very obvious by now.

"Yo Minghao, stop flirting for a second and help me put my stuff away."

Minghao got up and helped his roommate. For some reason, Jun felt weird when he realized Minghao didn't deny or snap at the flirting line. Did that mean something or did Minghao not get at his roommate as much as others? Jun tried not to think about it. Otherwise, he might get his hopes up again only to be crushed.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Late December_ **

Jun hadn't seen Minghao in a week. He hadn't seen many of his friends in a week, actually. Dead week was coming to an end and finals were around the corner. Jun had either been holed up in the library or in his room. His room was preferred as he could scatter his notes as he pleased. Right now, though, he was among the shelves in the library, searching for one last source for his Chinese Literature paper.

He already finished studying for his math class and had turned in his research paper for his regular literature class this morning. Once he finished this final paper, he could focus on studying his Korean vocabulary. However, as his eyes ran over the different books, he couldn't help but think of Minghao.

 

After they filmed the video with Bambam, the duo got dinner together, sharing stories of how they got interested in dance. Jun felt more connected to Minghao after that day, but he refused to get his hopes up again. He didn't really know when Minghao might turn on him again.

The following week they had a short holiday vacation so he didn't get to see or talk to his friends much then. But, Jun enjoyed the time he got with his family. His little brother had grown a lot in the time he had been away at school.

When they got back from the vacation, their group went out and got some BBQ. The bill was outrageous, and they all had to fight Seungcheol so he wouldn't pay for it all. Minghao and Jeonghan sassed him real hard for trying to look cool by paying.

Once December rolled around, Minghao was getting more and more engrossed in his studies. He barely hung out with the group or answered Jun's texts. Seokmin assured him not to worry about it and explained that Minghao had a full load of classes. The amount of work he was getting was crazy.

Although, Jun couldn't stay away. He showed up to Minghao's dorm room one day with fried chicken and soda. "I heard you've been stressed about work lately. Chicken heals the heart."

Minghao seemed slightly annoyed by Jun's intrusion on his study time, but he let him in once the smell of the food hit him. No way, Minghao could resist the offer of free food.

"No Bambam?"

"He is out right now. Him and his friend Yugyeom are working on a routine for their dance class final. He's been gone for three hours already."

"He puts in work," Jun stated as he set the food and sofa down on an empty space of Minghao's dresser. The younger dragged his desk chair and Bambam's over in front of the dresser. It was a very makeshift table set up.

"Thanks for this Jun. I know I probably gave you a dirty look when I opened the door-"

"I thought I was going to die," Jun joked.

"But this was nice of you. I feel like my brain is fried."

"Fried you say," Jun smirked as he held up a piece of chicken.

Silence fell across the room as Minghao just stared at Jun. The latter wanted to shrink away into nothingness due to embarrassment. He was very awkward, especially when around Minghao.

"I should kick you out for that," Minghao hissed before tearing away at some chicken.

"Wouldn't blame you," Jun mumbled as he did the same.

 

How long had it been since that day? Jun wondered. A little over a week? Either way he hadn't seen Minghao in a while, and his heart hurt over that fact.

"Focus, Junhui," he said to himself as he went back to finding that elusive last source.

 

* * *

 

 

"All done," Minghao exclaimed as he flopped down on his bed.

Bambam looked up from his desk, bags under his eyes and empty energy drink cans surrounding him. He shakily raised a thumb up before going back to typing.

Minghao, unlike his poor roommate, was completely done with all his finals now. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but Minghao was sure he could sleep for two days straight if he closed his eyes right then. Just when he was going to let sleep take him, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Can you get that?" Bambam whispered. Actually, he had tried to say it normally, but exhaustion had taken over.

Minghao shuffled over to the door and opened it to see Jun standing there in jeans and a fluffy turtleneck. "Nice sweatshirt," he said to Minghao.

"Oh thanks," Minghao said looking down at his Thrasher sweatshirt. It was a basic look nowadays, but he loved the look of the logo.

"Are you done with your finals? You want to, I don't know, chill?"

"Oh yeah, I'm done. Uh, but Bambam is working right now so we shouldn't stay here."

"Seungcheol has already left so we can go to my room."

Minghao agreed and went to grab his wallet. He gave Bambam an encouraging pat on the back before leaving with Jun back to his dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

Jun's dorm was slightly more spacious then Minghao's which allowed for space for a tv and game console. Minghao looked through the pile of games before settling on GTA V. Nothing like speeding and running into things to blow off steam.

"You can sit on my bed if you want," Jun offered. "Just take off your shoes."

"Obviously," Minghao said with a roll of the eyes.

Jun started up the game, and Minghao couldn't help the way he bounced in anticipation. Jun noticed and smiled. He was glad he had invited Minghao over. He missed the younger, and it was nice to see him happy now that his exams were all done.

"I haven't played this in so long," Minghao said as he began to race around the city. "It's such a good stress reliever."

"Indeed. You want anything to drink? I got water or soda."

"Soda please," Minghao replied without looking away from the screen. Jun grabbed two sodas from the mini fridge in his closet and plopped down next to Minghao. The action seemed to shake Minghao's focus and he crashed into another car.

"Ah damn. I was doing so well."

"Here," Jun said as he offered the soda. "Let me try. I like to drive through the airport."

 

* * *

 

 

The two switched back and forth on the game for almost two hours before they became bored. Minghao got killed by the cops and flopped sideways on Jun's bed with a sigh. Jun's eyes flashed down to the youngers ass for a second before he could stop himself. Luckily, Minghao didn't notice as he was still staring at the screen.

Jun found himself admiring the way Minghao comfortably lied on his bed, knees tucked up to his chest and hair pushed up by Jun's pillow. Their friendship had come a long way. Jun should be happy with this, but he couldn't help but imagine being able to lie next to Minghao and cuddle with him, the other welcoming the action instead of pushing him away like he'd do now if Jun tried. No, that was a hope Jun couldn't have. This is what he has, and, even if it wasn't his wish, Jun was happy with the situation.

"You got any good movies?"

"Oh yeah. Seungcheol always gets movies. Him and Jeonghan watch them all the time." Jun got up from the bed, walked over to what must be Seungcheol's dresser, and opened the bottom drawer which was filled with dvds.

Minghao's eyes widened at the collection, and he stumbled out of the bed, causing Jun concern for a second, so he could examine all the movies. "Woah! He has all the Marvel movies. DC too! Even some classics. Wait... no way! I love these ones," Minghao said as he pulled out Avatar and Pacific Rim.

"I like Pacific Rim, but we can watch Avatar too."

"Really? Here, we’ll watch Pacific Rim first since we both like it," Minghao said, handing Jun the DVD so he could play it. The older complied as Minghao set the other movie on top of the dresser, closing the drawer.

"Do you think I could get another soda?"

"Go for it," Jun said as he started the movie.

Minghao went over to the fridge, surprised by the contents of it when he opened it. "You have beer?"

Jun's head wiped around, a startled expression flashing across his face for a second. "Oh yeah. Uh, our RA, Baekho, is super chill. As long as we don't make noise, we won't get caught up."

"Well," Minghao dragged the word out as he grabbed a bottle, "maybe we should have a couple to celebrate finishing finals."

Jun raised an eyebrow at Minghao. "You don't seem like the drinking type."

"Only for celebratory occasions."

"Well," Jun said as he strode over and grabbed a bottle for himself, "as long as we stay quiet."

Minghao smiled at Jun, clicking their bottles together before the two went to sit on Jun's bed and watch the movie. Jun realized Minghao didn't leave much room between the two. He felt he should move away, but he had been wishing for this closeness. He couldn't let this opportunity go.

However, it seemed that the younger didn't mind the closeness. Each time one of them got up to replace their drinks, they sat back down just as close with neither moving away. In fact, one time Minghao closed the gap when he realized he had sat down a little farther than he was before. It could've just been the alcohol, but Jun could feel his face warming up.

 

* * *

 

 

"How could they jussst desstroy thossse treesss?" Minghao slurred, tears brimming in his eyes.

Jun laughed at the others emotional state. They were halfway through the second movie Minghao picked out and five bottles in each. Jun was teetering between a buzz and being drunk, but Minghao was obviously drunk by this point. An emotional drunk, Jun observed.

"Don't worry about the trees, HaoHao."

"Hey," Minghao said, smacking Jun's chest and letting his face fall on the older’s shoulder, "don't call me that."

"But it’s such a cute name. Just. Like. You," Jun cooed, tapping Minghao's nose with each word.

"You're greasy," Minghao giggled, nuzzling into Jun's shoulder.

"Only towards you," Jun replied, nuzzling his nose into Minghao's hair. He smelled like lavender. "Your hair smells nice."

"Ah," Minghao sighed, "how can you sssay thingsss like that so easssily."

Minghao raised his head from Jun's shoulder, bringing their faces nose to nose, foreheads almost touching. Jun's breathed hitched for a moment.

They stared into each other's eyes, the noise of the movie easily fading into the background as they focused on each other. Jun could see the shine left in Minghao's eyes from his tears earlier and how his round eyes were slightly puffy. The older found the look to be adorable and heart wrenching. This was a look he never wanted Minghao to have due to his actions.

"Do you really like me? That's not just you messing with me?" Minghao asked, seriousness breaking past his stumbling, drunk tone.

"Yes. I like you. I have since we first met. Even now, my heart is racing."

"How can you say thessse thingss?" Minghao asked with a smile.

"Because, I'm saying them to you." Jun's better judgement escaped him as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Minghao's. They were so soft against Jun's, making him want more, but the older pulled back slightly to see the others reaction.

Sadly, Minghao's face was blank. No emotion flashed across his face, not even surprise from the action. Jun was looking back at a statue.

"I should go back to my dorm," the younger whispered as he moved off Jun's bed.

"But your drunk," Jun said, it being the only thing his mind could process to say in this moment as his heart began to break again.

Minghao seemed to ignore Jun's worries as he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Bambam, can you get me from Jun's dorm...it's across the ssstreet and to the right...I'll meet you downstairss." Minghao hung up his phone and began to put on his shoes, deciding not to struggle with the laces as he tucked them into the shoe.

Jun was barely processing what was happening. Barely noticing as Minghao started to head towards the door. Barely noticing as he turned the doorknob. He barely noticed, but he did.

"Wait," he called out.

Minghao paused, door open.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. I just...I thought...please. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Minghao gave the older a small smile. "Don't worry. Let's just forget this happened. Have a good winter break."

The door closed and Jun was left with alone in his room. Beer bottles around him and a movie Minghao picked out playing in the background. Hanging over all that was the dark cloud that had been ready to come when Jun's hopes inevitably got crushed, even after he tried to suppress such hope. Even after he constantly reminded himself to just be happy with their friendship and not push for more. The closeness didn’t mean anything. Jun’s hopes clouded his vision, making him see what he wanted. He wanted Minghao, but the other didn’t feel the same. How long would it take Jun to finally realize?

Now, it was Jun's turn to let tears fall from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems I can't end things on a happy note. I don't know how I feel about the chapter. Maybe it could've been better. What do you guys think? Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed. Next chapter, the conclusion! Also, I have a kpop blog on Tumblr if you wanted to follow  
> http://kim-biased.tumblr.com/


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam and Jeonghan help out Minghao and Jun. Gifts are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend beta and help me with the ending so I hope you enjoy!

Bambam became worried when he hung up the call with Minghao. He knew his roommate wasn't much of a drinker, and it was probably for good reason. He hoped nothing bad had happened, but Minghao was supposed to just be with Jun. The latter didn't seem like a bad guy. In fact, the two were good friends from what he could tell so why did Minghao need Bambam to come get him?

When he noticed Minghao sitting outside the dorm, head hanging down, all the worry he had been feeling overflowed, causing him to run over. "Hao! Hao, are you okay?"

"Oh Bambam. You're here."

Minghao seemed out of it still so Bambam wrapped his arm around Minghao's shoulder as they walked back. He made sure to walk slow so that the other wouldn't fall. Bambam couldn't see anything wrong with him. No marks and his clothes were clean. That put him at ease for a minute.

Once they got back to their dorm, he let Minghao fall back on his bed and grabbed some water to help him sober up. Minghao practically downed the bottle in ten seconds so Bambam got him another.

"Why did you need me to come get you? Was Jun too messed up?"

"No. No, Jun was...uh..." Minghao held his head. "Jun was just a bit buzzed. I just couldn't stay there."

"Why? Was he trying to do stuff to you? Did you feel scared?" Bambam felt anger start to pool in his chest. He would march over to Jun's dorm and beat him right then and there if he had tried to force himself onto Minghao. "If he did anything-"

"No! Jun isn't like that. He didn't...I mean...I didn't say anything to what he did."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"He kissed me. I was...god what was I saying. I think I asked him why he liked me and something else. I think I teased him and he kissed me. God this just happened and it's so hard to remember."

"That's okay. Keep drinking your water," Bambam instructed. Minghao listened and took a couple gulps.

"Do you have food?"

"Oh yeah. Here are some chips. Eat them slowly," Bambam said as he grabbed some chips from his desk. "Now, tell me what happened again. He kissed you?"

"Yeah. Not for long. He just leaned in for a second then pulled away."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"What? _Nothing?_ You didn't say _anything?_ "

Minghao became silent at that. He began to rub his hands together anxiously. Bambam noticed and moved Minghao's head so they were looking at each other's eyes.

"What did you say to him?"

"I....I didn't say anything at first. After I called you, I started to leave. He wanted me to stay. I told him...I said to just forget it even happened. And I left."

Bambam could almost picture the heartbreak Jun went through after that line. He stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose, and began to pace around the room.

"Bambam?"

"You seriously told him to forget it happened?! God Minghao."

"Why are you mad at me?" Minghao yelled with a slight crack in his voice.

"Look. Alcohol can make people looser. Their feelings and confidence are boosted. If you asked him why he liked you, he could've seen that as you almost accepting what his answer would be. It's obvious he likes you."

"I know he likes me."

"So why did you ask? Why did you want to know an obvious answer? What were you even going to say back to it?"

Minghao opened his mouth and closed it as he realized he didn't know. A part of him just wanted to hear Jun confess, make it real for him. He wanted to know that Jun's feelings were real and that he wasn't playing around with him. What had he even intended to say once he heard it though? Somewhere in his heart, he knew what he wished he had the courage to say.

"I...I don't know," Minghao said as tears began to brim in his eyes. "I don't know why I asked."

Bambam shook his head at the answer. "You do. I just don't think you want to accept it. You didn't feel anything during the kiss? No emotion?"

"I...well...I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You can't just feel nothing when someone confesses and kisses you."

"Why not?! Why do _I have_ to feel anything?" Minghao smacked his fist down on the dresser by his bed, tears threatening to spill over. He tightened his fist, whitening the knuckles, and ran his fingers into his hair. "What if I don't want to feel anything? What if I don't want to be in a horrible relationship again?"

Tears began to flow down Minghao's cheeks. His voice cracked on his next line, "What if I get hurt again?" Minghao began to sob, and Bambam sat down beside Minghao, pulling him to cry into his shoulder.

"Minghao," Bambam sighed as he rubbed his hair, "I didn't know you had been hurt before. I'm sorry."

Minghao shook his head against Bambam's shoulder. "Most don't," Minghao sobbed. "He used me. He made me feel worthless and amazing at the same time. I'm glad Seokmin and Mingyu helped me get away from him." Minghao's shoulders shook as he cried into Bambam's shoulder, memories he had tried to forget filling his mind. Bambam held him tightly.

"He messed you up. That's why you don't want to let Jun in," Bambam realized.

Minghao nodded slightly, breathing deeply to calm his sobs. "What if he hurts me too?"

"I can't guarantee he won't, but I don't think Jun is like that. He cares about you so much. He backed off when he realized you were uncomfortable and worked on your friendship." Bambam lifted Minghao off his shoulder and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. "Does that sound like someone who would hurt you?"

Minghao sniffled a little and replied, "No. I know Jun wouldn't hurt me."

"But, I think you've hurt him."

Minghao's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He opened up to you Minghao. The kiss was a question. He wanted to know once and for all how you felt. You completely dismissed the action. So, I need to ask again, how did you feel after the kiss?"

Minghao looked away from Bambam for a second. Tears began to fall down his cheeks again. "I liked it. I liked how it felt to be kissed so softly. But I was scared. Even during the kiss, I could only think of the past."

Bambam rubbed his hand in circles on Minghao's back as the other began to cry again. "I'm not saying you should go to him now, but I think you should think about how you really feel about Jun. Even if they are feelings you don't feel comfortable acting on, you should tell him. He will be understanding."

Minghao nodded before falling back into Bambam's shoulder. Bambam let Minghao cry into his shoulder, trying to soothe his roommate the best he could. He could only hope Minghao could find a way out of this confusion and pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas was two days away now, and Jun was doing last minute shopping for his friends. He liked to give people gifts so, even though they were on break right now, he wanted to get something for his friends. He probably wouldn't be able to give most of the the gifts until they got back to school. Only Jeonghan and Minghao lived close by.

The image of Minghao leaving Jun alone flashed through his mind as he remembered the other. Truthfully, he had been thinking of that moment constantly. He knew Minghao may have not wanted the kiss, but he couldn't deny the fact that he never tried to move away from Jun when they sat almost shoulder to shoulder. In fact, Minghao would even sit just as close if he ever got back up and sat back down. Maybe it was just that they were closer as friends, but Jun felt it was more than that. His stupid, love struck self couldn't help but feel that way.

His eyes caught sight of a store that had a Thrasher sweatshirt on display in the window. It seemed he would be constantly reminded of Minghao.

However, he decided to go into said store to find a gift for Minghao, the last gift he needed to get. He searched around for a while before finding a hat with the logo on it and a long strap, an in-trend style nowadays. He paid and added the bag to the several he was already carrying.

A cold breeze blew as he left the store, and he pulled up his turtle neck to cover half his face, lowering his hat a bit too. He probably looked like one of those idols when they go out. Jun began the walk back to his house, weaving through people.

A red string was at work because Minghao was walking towards him from the opposite direction. Jun didn't notice him, and Minghao didn't either due to Jun covering up so much. The string brought them so close, but their final meeting with fate would come a little later. A gesture of love would finally bring their hearts together.

 

* * *

 

 

Jun had finished wrapping up the gifts he bought and grabbed Jeonghan's to bring to his house. He carefully placed it in his backpack and zipped the bag closed. However, he paused before putting it on, eyes settling on Minghao's gift. He was just going to give it to him when they got back to school. Seeing him would be too weird, but Jun knew he wanted to see the boy more than anything right now. He slowly reached for the box, pulled his hand back, and stared at it for a minute before finally putting it in his bag. He would go to Jeonghan first and decide from there.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan's house wasn't far, and, luckily, he answered the door when Jun knocked. "Hey, Jun." Jeonghan said with a smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Hi. I brought you a Christmas gift," Jun said as he slipped off his shoes and came in the house.

"How sweet," Jeonghan said with a huge smile. The two went to greet Jeonghan's parents before going to his room. Jun pulled out his gift and handed it to Jeonghan to open. Jeonghan sat down at the edge of his bed while Jun sat in his desk chair.

Jeonghan carefully unwrapped the gift and pulled out a white sweatshirt with logos along the arms. The older examined the gift with a wide smile and slight giggle. "Thank you so much, Jun. It's nice. I don't have anything for you," Jeonghan pouted.

"Don't worry, Hannie. I like to give gifts so I got everyone gifts. The only thing is that you and Minghao are the only ones that live close so the others will get theirs when school begins."

"What did you get Minghao?" Jeonghan asked as he went to hang up his gift, setting the wrapping off to the side instead of into the trash.

"A Thrasher hat to match his sweatshirt. He said he really likes the sweatshirt so I figured he'd enjoy the hat."

"Oh, you came here first? Don't you live closer to Minghao?" Jeonghan took a seat back on his bed, but sat farther back so he could lean against the wall.

"I'm sort of debating going to see him."

"Why? I thought you guys were getting along well again? I remember you guys had that fight."

"Not much of a fight," Jun countered.

"Well, you didn't talk to him for a bit so it seemed like one. Anyway, what happened?"

Jun hesitated for a second. Jeonghan was known to have lose lips, and Jun could already picture the mass of texts he would get from the others later. No doubt Seungcheol would be first to text him. He was dating Jeonghan after all.

"If it's serious, I can keep it a secret. For now, at least," Jeonghan admitted.

"It kind of is. Minghao and I had been getting along well. Spent time alone together. We even texted a lot. I invited him over to my dorm room when he was done with finals and we drank a little.

"Mmm," Jeonghan hummed, an eyebrow raising.

"Okay, he got drunk and I was buzzed. We were watching movies when he just kind of rested his head on my shoulder. He basically asked me to confess to him, and I kissed him."

"Did he get mad?"

"Worse. He didn't have any emotion and left right after it happened. He told me to forget it even happened," Jun's head lowered at the last sentence. The image of Minghao leaving flashing in his mind again.

"Well, I think you overstepped with kissing him, but you already know that. However, I've seen Minghao drunk before. He is emotional, but he doesn't get clingy. Not even with Mingyu or Seokmin."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the clinging and being close to you was what you thought. Maybe Minghao hasn't accepted what he feels for you. I heard from Mingyu that he was hurt bad in a past relationship. Apparently, that's why he doesn't enjoy skinship or flirting. The thought of a relationship makes him sick."

Jun's head sank even further. No wonder Minghao was so disgusted by him. He had been reminding Minghao of a bad experience all this time.

"Don't do that," Jeonghan said. "I can tell you're blaming yourself for something."

"I must've been reminding him of bad experiences this whole time."

"Ah! What did I just say? Don't blame yourself." Jeonghan got up from his bed and kneeled in front of Jun. "Look, that could be the reason for his behavior at first, but not for recently. You two got close before break, and he is touchy with you. At least, he is with you more than others. Maybe he was creeped out at first, but I think he started to break past that and let you into his heart."

"Please don't get my hopes up again."

"Don't look so defeated. You're better than that," Jeonghan said, smacking his shoulder encouragingly. "I say you go give Minghao his gift and profess your love. Since you have a gift, it'll seem like some romantic gesture."

"I doubt he is into all that romance stuff."

"You never know. Everyone has a romantic in them somewhere. Now, go get your man," he said, sending a wink at Jun.

Jeonghan picked up Jun by the shoulders, shoved his backpack in his hands, and pushed him towards the door. Jun could barely say a goodbye to Jeonghan's parents.

"You can do this. Spill out your heart and soul, and maybe you'll reach that inner romantic." Jeonghan shot Jun a thumbs up before shutting his door. The other was left in a whirlwind of confusion as he tried to slip on his shoes.

"I can't tell if his advice was good," Jun observed aloud.

 

* * *

 

 

Jun found himself standing in front of Minghao's front door, hand hesitating to knock and heart racing. He took a couple deep breaths before giving three good knocks. He looked down at himself, wiping his shirt and fixing it, when the door opened. An older women shorter than him opened the door.

"Oh uh," Jun gulped. "Hello. My name is Wen Junhui. I'm a school friend of Minghao's."

"Oh yes. Minghao has told us about you," she said with a smile.

"Wh-what? He has?" Jun felt extremely flustered.

"Of course. Come in dear. Minghao is out right now, but he will be back soon."

"Well I just came to give him a present."

"You can wait in his room then," she said, gesturing for Jun to come in. He hesitated slightly but ended up slipping off his shoes and following behind her as she led him to Minghao's room.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude."

"Don't worry. It's nice to have Minghao's friends over. It's such a rare occurrence."

"May I have a water?"

Minghao's mom nodded and left for a minute. She came back with a bottle of water and told Jun to make himself comfortable, leaving again.

Jun set Minghao's present on the desk near the door and sat in the desk chair. He looked around the room, noticing how tidy it was. The bed was made and all his dirty clothes were in a hamper by what must be his closet. The walls were mostly bare except for a section above the head of his bed where photos of friends and family were hung. Jun couldn't help his curiosity, walking over to the photos to admire them.

Some were of Minghao when he was young, dressed up in traditional clothing for the holidays, while others were of him at various martial arts and b-boy competitions. Jun was surprised to see one photo had Minghao flipping off the camera.

A certain photo caught his eye though. It was Minghao with Mingyu and Seokmin in their school uniforms, but a fourth person was with them. The person was between Minghao and Seokmin, but his face had been scratched out of the photo. Jun assumed it was Minghao's past boyfriend that Jeonghan mentioned.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Jun stepped back from looking at the photos to face Minghao.

"I thought my mom was lying," Minghao said, closing the door behind him and setting down a bag he had in his hand.

Jun felt a lump in his throat, halting whatever words he was going to say. It hadn't been long since he saw Minghao, but that last time still haunted him. The time he was completely rejected.

"She said you had a present?"

Jun nodded, walking over to the desk and grabbing the gift. He turned back to Minghao and handed him the gift. The younger took it from him and took out the hat. Minghao's eyes widened, looking back and forth from Jun and the hat.

"You got me this? Why?"

"Merry Christmas."

"But...why? I was so mean to you last time."

"I was too forward," Jun said. "Don't feel bad." Jun's heart ached at saying that. He didn't want Minghao to feel bad for not returning the feelings he felt, but a reaction was better than no reaction.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've said something instead of just leaving."

"Minghao-"

"No! Listen, I...I was in a pretty bad relationship before. It messed me up. I didn't want to get into another, and I was afraid if I did, it would be like my last."

"You thought I'd hurt you?" Jun asked, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"No. Well, I knew you wouldn't, but there was the fear in the back of my head."

"Oh," Jun sighed. "So, this is the final rejection, huh? I should just get over these feelings I have for you."

"Please don't," Minghao whispered, barely audible. The younger dropped his gift and closed the distance between him and Jun. He took Jun's face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

The older didn't know what to do at first. He couldn't believe what was happening. In fact, he was almost sure it was a dream. Either way, he would take this dream for all it was worth. He wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist, pushing deeper into the kiss.

Minghao created a rhythm, letting their lips slide past each other easily. Jun loved feeling Minghao's soft lips again. It was a feeling that made his heart race, and he tried to move in for more when Minghao pulled away.

"Wow," Jun breathed as the kiss ended. "This is a great dream."

"Not a dream," Minghao said, kissing him again.

Jun pulled away slightly and replied, "Even better."

Minghao smiled into the kiss and so did Jun. The older never imagined this would actually be happening. It was what he had hoped for, but, after their last meeting, he was sure it would never be. Jun was sure he would be stuck in a one-sided love with Minghao never feeling the same. It seems he was wrong. His hopes weren't crushed.

"Wait," Jun said, pulling away from Minghao, "I thought you didn't like the kiss. I thought you wanted to forget about it."

"At that moment, I did. I was too scared to let you in, haunted by the memories of my last relationship. Bambam helped me realize my true feelings for you."

Jun would need to go buy Bambam a gift.

"So...you like me?"

"No, Jun. I just kissed you suddenly and we made out because I hate you."

Jun smiled at the other's sass and pulled him in for another quick kiss. "I love you, Minghao."

"You can use the cute nickname."

"Really?!" Minghao nodded at Jun's exclamation. The older giggled excitedly. "Please go out with me, HaoHao."

"Of course," Minghao replied, giving Jun another kiss. "Oh wait. I have a present for you."

"You do?"

"I was out shopping right now. I was," Minghao began, but he paused. Jun noticed that his ears and cheeks were getting red.

"Why did you get the gift?"

"I uh....it may have been...well..."

Jun could feel his smile growing at the flustered younger stumbling over his words.

"I was going to give it to you and confess my feelings. You ruined it by showing up here." Minghao pulled out a black Thrasher sweatshirt like the one he had. "I thought...we could match," he mumbled, turning away so Jun couldn't see how red his face was.

Jun excitedly took the sweatshirt and enveloped Minghao is a hug, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "You're so cute!"

"Ah! Get off me punk," Minghao laughed, but Jun listened.

"You know," Jun said, slipping the sweatshirt over his sweater, "you're kind of a romantic. You were going to confess to me with a couple's item."

"Don't tell anyone," Minghao hissed. "They'll all make fun of me."

Jun pulled Minghao against him, resting his forehead on the other. "Don't worry. If you don't want me to say anything, I won't. I'd rather have this special moment stay between us anyway."

"You always say such cheesy lines," Minghao whined, letting his arms wrap around Jun's waist and head rest on the older's shoulder.

"Just for you, HaoHao," Jun replied, kissing Minghao's head and holding him close.

 

* * *

 

 

When school began, the duo went to go meet up with their friends, walking up hand in hand. Jeonghan and Seokmin looked happy to see the action while Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Joshua were completely confused. Mingyu opened his mouth to ask a question when Minghao interjected, "Jun got everyone gifts for the holidays."

Jun pulled out some bags and boxes from his backpack and distributed the gifts, effectively halting any questions the others had. The duo watched as their friends opened Jun's gifts, faces lighting up with delight and excitement. Minghao and Jun's eyes met each other, smiling and sending each other secret messages. Jun squeezed the younger's hand. The time when they fully accepted each other's feelings would stay between them and be a memory they happily looked back on later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy the ending? If you noticed, their is still one chapter left. An epilogue chapter. Keep an eye out for the change in tags when that final chapter comes out ;)  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. I like to communicate with readers so I will reply back to your comments~


	4. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Minghao celebrate one year together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2 AM. That is my only explanation.

Mingyu waved at Wonwoo who was standing in front of the movie theater, bundled up due to the cold winter weather. They quickly hugged, weary of the eyes around them.

"No Jun and Minghao?" Wonwoo asked as they got in line for tickets.

"No. Apparently, it's their anniversary today."

"You invited them even though it is their anniversary?" Wonwoo knew Mingyu could be abut forgetful and not have the best sense, but he should know better than to disturb people on their anniversary.

"They never told us how they got together," Mingyu defended himself. "All we knew was that it happened over winter break."

"Wow. They sure are a secretive bunch."

The duo made their way inside, sitting in the back corner where they could barely be seen in the dark. They let their fingers intertwine and shoulders rub together.

"I'm kind of glad they didn't come though," Mingyu said.

"Why?" Wonwoo asked, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Because," Mingyu mumbled, a shy smile on his lips, "I get to be alone with you."

"You're cute," Wonwoo replied, giving Mingyu a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe he tried to invite us to the movies," Minghao said.

"It's not his fault he doesn't know when our anniversary is," Jun replied.

"True. Now he knows."

Jun and Minghao were on Jun's bed, Minghao laying between Jun's legs, facing away from him, while Jun was sitting up against his headboard, knees up for Minghao to rest his arms on while he scrolled through his phone. Jun was running his fingers through Minghao's hair.

"I like your hair color," Jun commented.

"Thanks. I'm glad I went with the silver color this time," Minghao said. He shifted his position so he was facing towards Jun and sitting up, knees pulled up to his chest.

"I like your hair dark."

"You didn't like when it was blond?"

"Of course, I did," Minghao smiled, pushing Jun's shoulder slightly. "Just, you haven't had your hair this dark the whole time I've known you."

"You've had your hair every color the whole time I've known you," Jun joked.

Minghao pouted at him, and Jun threw his arms around Minghao's shoulders. "You've looked great in all of them though. I'm always surprised at how cute you look every time."

"You and your cheesy lines," Minghao whined, turning away from Jun again out of embarrassment.

"That one wasn't even cheesy," Jun said, scooting forward so he could cling to Minghao. The younger didn't protest the action. In fact, he welcomed and pressed into the embrace. Jun nuzzled Minghao's neck before starting to leave small kisses.

"Jun," Minghao giggled, "you know that tickles."

"I know," Jun smirked. He continued to leave small kisses, working his way up to Minghao's jaw until he go to his cheek. He gave a couple over exaggerated kisses before turning Minghao's head to look into his eyes.

"Happy one year anniversary, HaoHao."

"Happy one year," Minghao replied, leaning in to kiss Jun.

The older deepened the kiss, licking Minghao's bottom lip slightly. The younger responded by opening his mouth, allowing Jun's tongue to slide past his own. Jun loved kissing Minghao like this, being able to taste him. They continued for a couple minutes before Minghao pulled away, rubbing at his neck.

"Here," Jun said as he shifted to the side so Minghao could lay down. The younger complied, laying on his back and allowing Jun to hover above him. Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun's neck as they continued to make out while Jun ran one hand up into Minghao's shirt. Minghao shivered under Jun as the older ran his fingertips along Minghao's sensitive skin. Jun added to the sensation by setting one of his legs between Minghao's, thigh rubbing on Minghao's crotch.

The younger moaned slightly into the kiss due to the new sensation. Jun separated from the kiss, smiling at his boyfriend. "I love when you do that."

Minghao rolled his eyes, making Jun rub against Minghao's crotch again. The younger couldn't help but whine. Jun noted the hardness he felt against his thigh as he moved to suck at Minghao's neck.

Minghao ran his fingers through Jun's hair, tugging at the strands slightly whenever he felt friction against his crotch. He could feel his breathing become heavier as Jun began to pinch one of nipples between his fingers.

Jun enjoyed hearing the noises his boyfriend made and moved his other hand up Minghao's shirt to pinch at his other nipple.

"Ugh, Jun," Minghao whined, twisting his fingers in Jun's hair.

"Make more noise, HaoHao. No one’s going to be home for hours," Jun whispered against the skin of Minghao's neck.

"I hate you," Minghao hissed.

"You sure?" Jun countered, biting down on Minghao's neck and pinching his nipples. The younger tried to bite back him moan, but ended up failing.

"That's more like it," Jun said, sitting up and admiring Minghao.

The younger had dark marks on his neck and one bite mark while his shirt had been pushed up to his chest, exposing his thin frame. The sight made Jun's head spin and dick grow harder. He wanted to leave marks all over Minghao's skin, ones that lasted for days so he could be reminded of their first anniversary until the next time they saw each other.

Jun leaned down and kissed Minghao's frowning lips, pulling the younger's shirt off after he did. In response, Minghao sat up, staring at Jun with sharp eyes as he ran his hands up Jun's shirt. Minghao loved feeling Jun's toned torso, but seeing it was even better.

Minghao lifted Jun's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side where his was. He trailed kisses and nibbles from Jun's stomach to his neck, where he paused to leave a dark mark. "Payback," Minghao said. Jun smiled and pulled Minghao in for a kiss, shoving his tongue into the younger's mouth. The taste of Minghao filled him as he let his tongue slide past the others.

Minghao dragged his nails down Jun's bare back, no doubt leaving some marks. The older moaned into Minghao's mouth, reaching down to unbutton both their pants. Minghao broke the kiss, much to Jun's disappointment, and lied down on the bed so Jun could pull his pants off completely. The older shifted out of his own before removing Minghao's, licking his lips at the sight of so much bare skin and the tenting of Minghao's underwear. Jun slotted himself between Minghao's legs, both moaning at the friction of their two erections against one another.

"You look amazing like this," Jun whispered against Minghao's lips. The younger sighed as he grinded their hips together. "Fuck, Minghao," Jun moaned.

The younger smiled devilishly. He pressed their lips together as he ran his fingers down Jun's back again. Right as the older whined, Minghao pulled away so he could hear the sound clearly. The noise sent a shiver up his spine.

Jun locked their lips together again, sucking at Minghao's lower lip this time. Minghao almost couldn't take the waiting any longer, wanting more than just simple friction.

Jun grabbed onto Minghao's wrists, raising them above his head, pinning him down. The older kissed Minghao quickly a couple more times before pulling away to look into the youngers half lidded eyes.

Minghao tried to chase after Jun's lips, not able to move against the other's hold.

"Something you want to ask?" Jun smirked, grinding down against Minghao's hips. It took all he had not to moan along with Minghao at the motion.

"Fuck me, Jun," Minghao sighed.

"My pleasure," Jun replied. He kissed Minghao deeply before removing his grip from Minghao's wrist. Jun moved off the bed to reach under his bed, finding the shoebox where he kept line and condoms, and fished out what he needed while Minghao slipped off his underwear.

The sight of a naked Minghao waiting for him made him whimper, biting at his knuckles to muffle the sound.

"I'm all yours," Minghao said with a smirk.

Jun took that as his queue. He moved back between Minghao's legs, sliding on a condom and squirting lube onto his fingers. Jun shifted Minghao's legs back to allow easier access as he slid in one finger. He pumped the one digit a few times before quickly introducing a second.

Minghao loved the sensation but there was some slight pain too making him grip Jun's sheets. The older noticed and began to move his fingers slowly, trying to stretch Minghao's walls with as little pain as possible.

"Is this okay?" Jun asked.

Minghao nodded, breathing heavily.

Jun curled his fingers, and Minghao's breath hitched. He found the the spot easily and began to curl his fingers against it while pumping them faster. Minghao allowed himself to moan loudly. "More Junhui," he begged.

Jun pulled out his fingers, and the younger whined until Jun began to slowly push himself inside the other. Minghao was tight around Jun's cock.

Jun moaned at the pressure, gripping Minghao's hips as he began to thrust in and out. Minghao breathed heavily and cried out with every thrust. The younger would be embarrassed about his noisiness later, but, for now, he couldn't help but cry out at the pleasure he felt.

"Faster...faster, Junhui," Minghao panted.

Jun complied, leaning down towards Minghao to kiss along his neck again. The younger immediately gripped at Jun's shoulders and moaned loudly in his ear. Pleasure filled Jun, and he hit deeply into Minghao.

The younger cried out loudly, yelling Jun's name over and over with each deep hit. The older could barely handle it and felt himself coming close to his climax. He removed one hand from Minghao's hips and began to pump his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. The new sensation made Minghao digs his nails into Jun's shoulders and buck his hips up.

"God, Jun!" Minghao panted heavily against Jun. The older rested his head against Minghao's, staring into the younger's half lidded eyes.

"Fuck," Jun cursed as he reached his climax. He thrust deeply into Minghao, riding out his orgasm, while he continued to pump Minghao's cock. Although, his rhythm was shaky as the orgasm disoriented him a bit.

Minghao cried out Jun's name as he came into the older's hand.

Jun pumped Minghao through his orgasm, pulling out and collapsing to the side of him when he was done. Both were sweaty and breathing heavily.

Jun was the first to get up, removing and disposing of the condom in his trash. He cleaned off his hand with some tissues before changing into sweats and a plain t-shirt. He brought back Minghao some new underwear, sweats, and t-shirt from a drawer he had Minghao store some clothes in.

"Help me," Minghao requested.

Jun smiled and assisted the other. Minghao's legs were wobbly as he stood up, and Jun smirked at him. "Did good huh?"

"Shut up," Minghao said as he sat back down on Jun's bed and threw on the shirt.

Jun realized the marks on Minghao's neck could still be seen. "You'll need to put on a sweatshirt or something before my family gets back."

"Your fault," Minghao said, lying down on the bed.

Jun lied next to him and gestured for the younger to come closer. Minghao narrowed his eyes at Jun for a second before complying.

Minghao rested his face against Jun's chest, letting their legs intertwine, as Jun moved one arm under his own head and let the other one rub along Minghao's back.

They stayed like that for a while, silence filling the room but feeling calming rather than awkward, when Minghao mumbled against Jun's chest.

"What was that?" Jun questioned.

Minghao lifted his head, looking into Jun's eyes. "I love you, Junhui."

Jun had heard the phrase from Minghao a couple times before, but now felt different. The younger had a serious but loving look about him Jun rarely saw. A smile spread across the older's face again, and he placed a short, loving kiss on Minghao's lips.

"I love you too, Minghao. This has been an amazing year with you. Let's spend many more together."

"That's all I want," Minghao replied, returning Jun's kiss.

Jun laughed. "Looks like someone is learning to use cheesy lines too."

"Only for you," Minghao smiled, using Jun's signature reply on him.

The older practically melted at the cuteness. How had he gotten so lucky?

It wasn't an easy journey for the two, but they had made it here because of all those struggles.

Now, Minghao was all his, showering him with as much love as Jun gave even if it was in his own special way. As long as it was Minghao, Jun would be happy. And, as long as it was Jun, Minghao would be happy. As long as they were together, they could work through anything and be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written much like this so forgive me if it's not the best. I hope you enjoyed this ending and the journey the two went on. Thank you for reading.  
> There might be another part to this series, probably Meanie.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Minghao may have seemed kind of mean in this chapter, but it is just for this bit of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far, and please leave comments and kudos if you did! If you didn't, then I would love some feedback.


End file.
